If The Shoe Fits
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: A girl can never have too many shoes… (A.K.A.: Oliver and Felicity go shoe shopping.). Olicity! Established!Relationship


**Title: If The Shoe Fits**

**Summary: A girl can never have too many shoes… (A.K.A.: Oliver and Felicity go shoe shopping.)**

**Note 1: Established!Relationship**

**Note 2: Not edited. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

"Oliver?"

The aforementioned man, tired of staring at the same brown boots for the last half hour, looked up to find a blonde woman in a business dress smiling at him.

"I haven't seen you in so long! How have you been?" She asked with a giggle, subconsciously pushing her hair back against her ear and batting her eyelids. Oliver bit the inside of his cheek and tried to put a name to the face but it wasn't working.

"Hey..." He said, trying not to make it come off as awkward. Dammit, where was Felicity?

The woman smiled and the corners of her mouth tightened. "It's _Amber_", realizing that he couldn't remember her name.

Oliver smiled and nodded, "Right..."

Pre-Island Oliver Queen would know exactly how to deal with this situation and truthfully, he was happy that he wasn't that man anymore.

"What are you doing here? In the woman's shoe section?" Amber asked, eyeing the opened boxes of shoes that surrounded his seat.

Oliver sighed. Felicity's heel had broken in the office while she was walking to another office to get a file. It was a miracle she didn't hurt herself. Feeling guilty that she hurt herself while wearing shoes that she wouldn't have worn if she were still working in the I.T department, he offered to take her shoe shopping right then and there. She eagerly agreed (probably because he was paying), and now he's been sitting waiting in this stupid seat for an hour.

"I'm waiting", he said, unable to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. She didn't seem to notice.

"For?"

"My girlfriend-"

"His girlfriend-"

The voices overlapped each other and Oliver looked up and was relieved to find Felicity standing with another two boxes in her hand.

"Hey!" he said, standing up and kissing her for a (too brief) moment before turning back around to face the other woman who was glaring daggers at Felicity. "Felicity", he said, pointing to the other blonde whose lips were frowning. "This is Amy."

"… It's _Amber_."

Oliver smiled at her (that fake, cheesy smile that he reserved for people he was trying to avoid), and Felicity coughed into her arm to try to hide the fact that she was laughing.

Amber huffed and pompously turned around, leaving the couple alone. Satisfied that he had pushed her away, he turned around to give Felicity a proper kiss but found that she was already sitting in the seat and taking off her shoes.

Oliver warily glanced at the large pile of boxes and shoes that were forming around him. "How many of those shoes are you going to buy?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"What are you talking about Oliver? Don't you know the cardinal, golden rule?" she said in a teasing tone. Felicity kissed his cheek and brushed the corner of his mouth, much to the contempt and jealousy of the other women who were spying on them and whispering loudly. They ignored them. "A girl can never have too many shoes."

Oliver nodded slowly, trying to wonder how to approach this topic without waking up tomorrow morning and finding out that he had gone bankrupt because a _certain someone_ was getting her revenge. "Yes, Thea's shoe closet speaks for itself… But you bought six pairs of the same shoe."

Felicity gasped. "I did not!"

"Felicity they all look the same, except in different colors."

She pointed towards one box, "Actually, that one is an Ivanka Trump red and black pair of flats", she pointed to a separate blue box, "And that one is a Michael Kors blue and gold pair of flats, with _**sequins**_, and this other pair of flats has _bunny ears!_ and-"

"Flats?"

She gave him a look, "I know for a fact that you're not _that_ slow on the uptake. I already told you, these shoes are called flats."

Uh huh. "That's what I mean. They're all... Flats", he said, testing the name on his tongue. It felt weird. It was a _description_, not a shoe name… type… thing.

She raised an eyebrow, "So?" She asked, daring him to oppose her.

"Felicity, it's winter."

"Was there a point somewhere in there because I didn't hear it."

"Maybe you should buy shoes suited for colder weather?"

Felicity had an odd look on her face, and looked at the six boxes gathered around them with a look of sad longing. "But... I love flats."

He sighed. He had a hard time resisting that tone of voice. "We can get all the flats you want", he grumbled, unable to keep frowning when Felicity cheered and clapped in excitement.

He watched her try on different pairs of _flats_ (stupid name) before pointing towards the pair of boots he was watching for half an hour before she came back. Grimacing, he hoped this didn't come back to bite him in the ass.

"Why don't you…" He sighed, "Buy some boots?"

Felicity just shrugged and grabbed a black pair of boots with faux fur on them that was sitting on the table in front of him. "Hi can I get this in a 7 and a half?" she asked a saleswoman nearby.

Oliver smiled at her behavior and sat back in his chair. Well, this wasn't too bad. Besides considering stabbing himself with a heeled shoe so that he could fake needing hospital assistance (hah), he was still spending time with Felicity.

And it made her happy. He sighed. Lately it seemed that there wasn't anything Felicity could ask for that he wouldn't do whatever he could to grant her it. He was turning into a sap. This would be over soon.

Minutes later they were interrupted by a slightly older saleswoman who handed Felicity three more boxes, "Here you go ma'am".

"Thank you!" Felicity said cheerfully, ignoring Oliver's look of disbelief as she took the boxes from the other woman. Okay maybe this wouldn't be over soon.

"Felicity… I thought you just needed a new pair of shoes because your heel broke."

"Haha um", Felicity had the decency to look sheepish, "I may or may not have a secret pair of emergency flats hidden in my car."

… "Then why did we come to the mall?"

She shrugged and opened a box to try a pair of heels on, "You offered to take me shoe shopping. What did you think was gonna happen?"

She took off her a pair of pink flats and put on the nude opened toe pair of heels before standing up and trying it on.

"Felicity. Don't you have enough heels?"

"Oliver much to my dismay, I am your executive assistant. Your reputation and standing in a board meeting with other female C.E.O.'s starts with a shoe war."

"... A what?"

She smiled at him and pushed her glasses back while walking around in the shoes to see if they were comfortable. "You know, sizing up the other woman based on the shoe she's wearing?"

"... Please tell me you're kidding", he deadpanned.

She giggled before stopping in front of him to take off the shoes with one hand. "Okay I am. I just like heels. Actually the purpose of high heels is to accentuate the thighs and the butt, which is why women like to suffer while wearing them. Plus it makes the legs look longer. It started when- eep!"

She squeaked as Oliver pulled her down into his lap and her legs were splayed on both sides of him. His hands were hot against the flesh on her legs and they started moving up her leg slowly.

"Really?" He asked, his voice hot and husky, placing his lips in the crook of her neck. "Please, don't stop talking _now_."

"Oliver!" she gasped as he bit and suckled on the skin. "P-people are watching! Stop that", she said as she swatted his wandering hand.

"Let them."

"I refuse to have this picture in the tabloids. Now, _behave_."

With a small pout that would have been adorable had she not been so embarrassed, Oliver let her go. She stumbled as she should and he placed a heavy hand on her waist to steady her. Standing up from his seat, Oliver brought his face closer to hers and she tried not to get lost in the scent of his cologne.

"Can we leave now?" Oliver asked softly. The hand was still on her hip and he was running circles against her skin. She gulped and tried to focus.

"But I have one more pair to try", she said, giving him her best puppy dog eyes. He rolled his eyes but conceded, and inwardly she fist pumped. The lesson she had learned from Kim Possible never failed: puppy-dog gestures of any kind never failed.

Even with the heels she wasn't tall enough to reach him, so she stood on the tip of her toes and pressed a kiss to his lips, and he wrapped his arms around her and held her body close to him.

"Hmmm Oliver-", he kissed her again, biting her lower lip and sucking on it before kissing her fully to shut her up. Felicity wouldn't have any of it. "Stop that. Hmm _stop!_ I need to try on the last pair and then we have to go back to the office. Hmm Oliver, stop." She gasped again and closed her eyes to try and get some control of the situation before they got kicked out of the store for inappropriate public behavior. "_**Now**_."

Reluctantly Oliver let her go, and made a promise to himself that he wouldn't ever mention shoe shopping to her ever again.

He kept his eyes on her as she took out a pair of...

Oh. _**Oh.**_

He knew those shoes. Oliver Queen, of all people, would recognize a pair of fuck-me pumps. He felt a heat pool in his lower stomach and clenched his fist to stop himself from grabbing Felicity and fucking her hard on the sofa they were sitting on.

She smiled at him, and it was a shy quiet smile that did more for him than the fake grins from other women ever did. She twirled the straps of the shoes around her finger and bit her lip.

"What were you saying again Oliver?" she asked in an innocent light tone. "You wanted to leave?"

He almost growled. "Wear the shoes now or you won't be wearing anything at all."

She tsked. "So impatient. It's funny that someone whose an expert in all things patience like stalking and planning, is so _impatient_ when it comes to me trying on one more pair of shoes." She sighed melodramatically, practically shoving the black shoes in his face. "I guess we should go home. No time to wear these-"

"_Felicity."_

"Okay, okay, sheesh. You should really see a counselor about those anger issues."

Needless to say, they were kicked out of the store ten minutes later.

* * *

**I'm sure we can all imagine what happened at the end. **

**Literally inspired in the Macy's Women's Shoe Department. I legit wrote it there while my mom was shoe shopping. **

**(And yes, I am obsessed with heels, flats and boots.)**

**Love,  
****Ivy**


End file.
